


Shopping and other Quests

by Airuna



Series: Shadowhunters Oneshots [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, M/M, No magic!Magnus, adapting to living like a mundane, at least for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 12:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airuna/pseuds/Airuna
Summary: Magnus struggles with day to day tasks now that he doesn't have magic, luckily Alec is there to cheer him up.





	Shopping and other Quests

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the ShHandwritingChallenge in tumblr and you can find it handwritted in http://airuna.tumblr.com/post/181772915109/so-i-participated-in-a-handwritting-challenge-with.Just to be clear, I think Magnus is the smartest characters of the show, this fic tries in no way to make it seem like he is stupid. But Magnus has literal centuries of doing things a certain way that now he can't use so I think he'd struggle a bit at the beginnig. Just like the do you know how many oranges does one need for a glass of juice comment from the sneak peak. Sorry for the disclaimer and I hope you like it!

If losing his powers had taught Magnus anything, it was that mundane were incredible. Even just going shopping was an exhausting, herculean task. He’d had trouble even finding an acceptable store within walking distance of his loft (having lost his magic did not mean that he also had to start consuming subpar food, thank you very much). And the list! He was used to lists when he gathered ingredients for his potions, but for food? He just summoned everything he needed when he needed. But not anymore. Now he had to decide what he’d eat in every meal of his week in advance and look up the ingredients he’d need. It had taken him all morning and he still had the sinking feeling he was forgetting something important.

And because that was just how his luck went this days, the store had been closed when Magnus arrived. He couldn’t help feeling relief at that, he hadn’t been looking forward to carry all his groceries home by himself. The weight wouldn’t have been an issue, he’d always had strength and stamina and the morning training sessions with Alec had seen to it that he was in excellent shape. But the sheer volume of groceries he’d noted down on his list was far greater than what Magnus had extremities enough to carry.

Maybe he oughted to get a driving license. He had one, he thought so at least, but it was from forty years ago so he highly doubted it was still valid. Then again every warlock, mundane, shadowhunter, and ant that had spend an afternoon in New York knew it wasn’t the best city to drive around in, let alone park.

He sighed when the door to his loft refused to open and searched for his keys. Unlocking doors, another thing he wasn’t used to. How did mundanes manage to keep track of their keys? Magnus could have sworn he had left them in the external pocked of his bag but after searching himself thoroughly they appeared in his jacket internal pocket. Magnus hadn’t know this jacket had an internal pocket.

He finally let himself into his living room resigning to call for take-out when his eyes fell unexpectedly on his boyfriend. “Alexander?” he asked surprised. “I thought you were on duty today.”

“Izzy switched with me,” he explained. “I got lunch ready, com’n.”

He lead him a very nicely set table full of a bizarre combination of dishes.

“You’re always whisking me away around the world,” Alec explained. “I wanted to return the favour.” He smiled brightly at him. “We’ve got over-weight sashimi tuna,” Magnus lips quirked up, “Smažený sýr, or however that is pronounced, since Czech restaurants do surprisingly exist, babi guling, gyozas, french cheese and supplìs.” He pointed out every dish. “New York’s really got everything. And I know it won’t taste the same and that they probably don’t go together but at least it’s something, right?”

It was hours of research and probably an obstacle race around the city just to make Magnus smile. It was… “Everything, it’s everything, Alec, thank you.”

Alec’s smile widened. “Anytime,” he answered pulling his chair away and making him sit.

And maybe, Magnus thought, maybe that was how mundanes managed, they supported each other, had each other’s back and accepted help when needed it. Maybe later Alec would go to the store with him, maybe the walk there would seem shorter and they would bicker over the list adding what was needed and removing the unnecessary. And with Alec there too, the amount of bags would probably fit their hands and they could argue about who carried what and unashamedly ogle each other’s arm. Maybe a trip to the store didn’t have to be so daunting, maybe it could even be fun.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Now to the important bits, less than two months for 3b!!!! I can't wait! That sneak peak was so so good!


End file.
